1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to refrigerators. More particularly, the present invention relates to ice-making equipment used in refrigerators.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Refrigerators typically include cold-storage rooms and freezers that are maintained at constant, low temperatures. To accomplish this, a refrigerator incorporates a refrigerating system that includes a compressor, a condenser, a capillary tube, and an evaporator. Liquid refrigerant at low temperature and pressure passes through refrigerant tubes in the evaporator so as to absorb heat from air near the evaporator. Thus, the air temperature around the evaporator is cooled. That cooled air is supplied to the cold-storage room and freezer, thus cooling the interior of the refrigerator.
Modern refrigerators often include an ice-making plant in the freezer. A typical ice-making plant is briefly explained with reference to FIG. 1. As shown, a water supply pipe 2 is installed in a refrigerator body 1. That supply pipe, which receives water from an external source, is connected to a valve 3 inside the refrigerator. The valve 3 controls water flow both to a dispenser 7 and to an ice-making plant 10. Water flows to the dispenser 7 by way of connecting pipes 4a and 4b and by way of a water tank 5 that stores a predetermined amount of water. Water flows to the ice-making plant 10 by way of an external supply pipe 8 that runs along the rear of the refrigerator and that connects to an internal supply pipe 9 that extends into the freezer above the ice-making plant 10.
Referring now to FIG. 2A, a typical prior art ice-making plant 10 includes an ice-making vessel 12, a motor assembly 14 for revolving the ice-making vessel 12, and an ice storage vessel (not shown) for storing ice. The motor assembly 14 includes a driving shaft 15 that connects to the center of the ice-making vessel 12. Thus, as shown, the rotational axis X of the ice-making vessel 12 passes through the center of the ice-making vessel 12. An ice-checking lever 18 is installed along a side of the motor assembly 14. That ice-checking lever 18 measures the amount of ice stored in the ice storage vessel.
The operation of the ice-making plant 10 is as follows. Referring now to FIG. 2B, after the ice-making vessel 12 is supplied with water by the internal supply pipe 9, the cold air in the freezer turns the water in the ice-making vessel 12 to ice. Periodically, the ice-checking lever 18 measures the quantity of stored ice in the ice storage vessel. If the quantity of stored ice is less than a predetermined level, the motor assembly 14 rotates the ice-making vessel 12. After the ice-making vessel 12 rotates by a predetermined angle, it contacts a stopper 19. Further rotation twists the ice-making vessel 12 against the stopper 19 causing ice in the ice-making vessel 12 to separate from the ice-making vessel 12 and to fall into the ice storage vessel. Thereafter, the ice-making vessel 12 is returned to its initial position and is refilled with water from the internal supply pipe 9.
Still referring to FIG. 2B, the ice-making vessel 12 is preferably installed very close to the end of the internal supply pipe 9. If that end is too far from the ice-making vessel 12, the supplied water can splash out of the ice-making vessel 12. Therefore, close spacing between the internal supply pipe 9 and the ice-making vessel 12 is desirable. However, if the internal supply pipe 9 is too close, rotation of the ice-making vessel 12 causes contact between the internal supply pipe 9 and the ice-making vessel 12. Such contact can create various problems.
First, contact between the internal supply pipe 9 and the ice-making vessel 12 can damage the internal supply pipe 9 and/or the ice-making vessel 12. Such damage can prevent ice from forming and can also result in broken pieces of the internal supply pipe 9 and/or the ice-making vessel 12 being mixed with the ice.
Second, contact between the internal supply pipe 9 and the ice-making vessel 12 can induce a positional deviation of the end of the internal supply pipe 9 that causes water to splash from the ice-making vessel 12.
Third, even if there is no immediate damage, contact between the internal supply pipe 9 and the ice-making vessel 12 can hinder the rotation of the ice-making vessel 12 such that an excessive electrical load can be placed on the motor assembly 14. Over time, such an excessive electrical load can damage the motor assembly 14.
Therefore, an improved ice-making apparatus that prevents contact between an internal supply pipe and an ice-making vessel would be beneficial. Even more beneficial would be an improved ice-making apparatus that prevents contact between an internal supply pipe and an ice-making vessel that is located close to the internal supply pipe.